


It's Okay

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's still finding his feet when it comes to his open relationship with Ewan, but Sean's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

Sean can tell that Liam hasn't quite worked out his jealousy issues. He's not looking at his watch. But it's obvious that he's _intentionally_ not checking his watch. Sean slides into the booth next to Liam, and feels Liam start a bit.

"You all right?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look it." Liam glares at Sean's touch of sarcasm. Sean tilts his head. "You two haven't been at this for very long."

"He has. I'm still catching up."

Sean glances at him, and Liam looks away, then back, then away again. Sean grins. He knows _that_ look -- it's the one he was giving to Orli when all this started.

Sean is very subtle when he slides his hand down onto Liam's knee. Liam doesn't move, pretends like he doesn't even notice. "Listen," Sean says, quietly, "it's OK. All of it." His hand has moved up some inches, onto Liam's thigh. "It's OK not to play by the ordinary rules. None of us are." He stops there, hand steady, voice steady. "It's OK if you want to look at me like that."

Liam looks hard at Sean, deliberately, and Sean doesn't back off.

Sean feels Liam's hand touch his, there on Liam's thigh. Liam takes Sean by the wrist, and Sean is ready to pull back.

Liam pulls him forward, until Sean's hand is over Liam's crotch, and then Liam presses his hand over Sean's, shifts his hips to make it all crystal clear.

"Suppose I want to do more than look," Liam says. "Then what?"

Sean clears his throat. "Then we get the hell out of here and go upstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
